Just A Little Invisible
by readers101
Summary: That's right, I love you, Inuyasha, whether you like it or not. And I'm not gonna let you die here..." A songfic by moi based on "Shadow" by Ashlee Simpson...new summary...
1. Part One

_**HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!!! **I don't own Inuyasha or characters in this whole set up... but I can... dream..._

* * *

**Just A Little Invisble**

**Chapter One**

Kagome woke up to the bright sunshine streaming from her windows. She sighed. _Don't tell me two days is already up!_

_**I was six years old**_

_**When my parents went away**_

Kagome was home alone for 48 glorious hors. Her family had gone on summer vacation, and lucky for her, school was out for the next two months, but Inuyasha didn't need to know that.

**_I was left inside a broken life that I couldn't wish away_**

The teenage girl gingerly got up and ran her bow-trained fingers through her ebony hair. _Since I turned 15, I've been living two lives. Sometimes the feudal era feels like a heaven on earth, and sometimes I just wanna take falling into that well right back._ Kagome looked to her night table. She focused her chestnut gaze on her Shikon shards. _It's almost done._

_**She was beautiful**_

_**She had everything and more**_

Instantly, an image of Kikyo popped into her head. Her kissing Inuyasha, her saving Inuyasha, her trying to kill her own reincarnation. No matter how hard Kagome tried to break down Inuyasha's feelings towards that living statue, she knew, deep down in her heart, that she would never be able to be like Kikyo, no matter how many demons she slayed or how many innocent souls she saved, it wouldn't matter in the end. _Kikyo has Inuyasha and me wrapped around her fingers,_ Kagome sighed sadly. _She guarded the jewel and loved Inuyasha all at once; she'd outclass me in a snap_. She grabbed the jewel shards off the table and got changed into her regular uniform.

**_And my escape was hiding out and running for the door_**

_**Somebody listen please**_

_**It used to be so hard being me**_

Kagome tried her best to hide it. She tried to hide the fact that she was jealous of Kikyo for being so great, and the fact that Kagome was insecure whenever Kikyo "appeared".

_All I seem to be doing is running from her... from myself. _Kagome toyed with the little bottle in her pocket as she crossed the courtyard of the shrine. _But I have amazing friends,_ she thought. _Around them, I show my true colours. But around Inuyasha, well, that's another story._

_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter... if you want to read the rest... I'll have to get some reviews first hint hint... Remember: to read is to care, but to review is to love... xox_


	2. Part Two

_Okay... sorry for the long wait.... been really busy... Here's a longer part two... enjoy.. o and i still don't own Inuyasha._**

* * *

Just A Little Invisible**

**Part 2**

**_Living in the shadow_**

_**Of someone else's dream**_

_**Trying to find a hand to hold**_

_All I've really been doing, _Kagome thought as she entered the well house, _is following Kikyo. Sango and Miroku are always there for me, always reaching out to help me when I fall. _She jumped in the well and came out in the Feudal Era seconds later. _But somehow, my hands never seem to reach theirs._

Kagome sat astride her bike, gripping the handlebars tightly. _Kikyo's life was, is, simply to big for just one reincarnation to relive, let alone repiece the Shikon jewel. _To Kagome, it felt like her life was falling slowly falling apart, taking her with it.

**_But every touch felt cold to me_**

Wind blew through Kagome's hair as it shimmered in the sunlight.

_I guess some hands weren't meant to be held. _She slowly pedaled her way to Kaede's village where she knew her friends would be waiting.

**_Living in a nightmare_**

_**A never ending sleep**_

_**But now that I am wide awake**_

_**My chains are finally free**_

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she hopped off her bike happily, as if nothing were wrong.

Miroku sighed. "He went off after Kikyo."

"Again," Sango added. Kagome's heart started pounding.

_This can't be happening! _Kagome cried out in her head. _He can't go with her, not yet! _"Which way did he go?" she asked. Miroku pointed in the direction of the God Tree. _But I was just there. _Kagome was utterly distressed, but she started running in that direction.

"Kagome! Kagome wait! What's wrong?" Sango called after the fleeting teen. Kagome had let go of all her remorse, her anger; instead she was taken over by fear, determination, and above all, love for that white haired hanyou.

She ran, ran but it felt like she would never reach the God Tree, like she was running in a horrible dream. She reached the God Tree panting and on the verge of fainting.

"Oh. Thank. God." Kagome breathed when she saw Inuyasha alone. Leaning against the trunk.

_**Don't feel sorry for me**_

_Suddenly,_ Kagome thought as she tried to recompose herself. _Kikyo becomes a minor problem, part of me._

**_All the days collided_**

_**One less perfect than the next**_

Kagome made her way to the God Tree and sat on the other side of the trunk, her back to Inuyasha. She figured he needed some time alone.

_I'm a mess, I admit. _Kagome closed her eyes. _I'm failing grade nine, stressing out about Kikyo, about Inuyasha, about everything! And my friends tell me I'm perfect. I'm anything but that._

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said softly, just to see if he was ready to talk. No reply came. She shrugged. _Poor guy, he must really feel horrible._

**_I was stuck inside someone else's life_**

For some reason, Kagome thought of Kikyo. But she didn't know why. They weren't hate thoughts, but they weren't pity thoughts either. Soon enough, sleep took her.

_Kagome's Dream  
__Kagome was running happily along a beach all by herself. The sun was shining and her dark hair was flailing out behind her. Suddenly, she noticed a second set of footprints that matched her size exactly her size and stretched out ahead of her. Kagome looked up to see Kikyo walking ahead a fair bit._

"_Kikyo!" she called. The miko turned around and Kagome looked at her expressionless face._

"_You're nothing but a follower. Go home. You know you don't belong here! You only come back to finish what you started and because you want Inuyasha to tell you he loves you." Kikyo said to Kagome. Then as fast as she appeared, the undead miko vanished.  
__End of Kagome's Dream_

Kagome snapped awake, like someone had poured cold water on her. That dream was a major case of déjà vu.

_That was like that time with Menomaru… when he made me hurt Inuyasha. _A tear slid down her cheek. _Kikyo had yelled at me. Yelled at me to go home._

**_And always second best_**

"Inuyasha, I know you don't love me like you love Kikyo, but as long as you have me somewhere in your heart, I'm happy. I'm used to being second… in everything." There was still no reply. "Inuyasha, how much alone time do you need?" Silence. "Inuyasha?" Kagome was growing worried. Inuyasha was never this quiet. She could hear him breathing but why wasn't he answering? She crawled over to where Inuyasha was sitting.

"OH. MY. GOD!" Inuyasha was slumped against the trunk, an arrow pierced through his chest. Undoubtedly Kikyo's work.

* * *

_Muahahaha... Here i leave you.... this is the end of the second part.... and just so you, the dear readers (and hopefully reviewers) or mine know, the third and final part will be really really short... so ta ta... xox_


	3. Part Three

_Here's the rest of this song fic of mine...like I said, this part is really short cuz that's the way I made it. Enjoy!_  


Just A Little Invisible

**Part 3**

**_Oh I love you now_**

"Inuyasha! No! Don't give up on me now!" Kagome sobbed, her vision blurring because of her tears.

"Ka…go…me" Inuyasha breathed, his voice ever so faint. "Don't cry." Kagome frowned.

"Inuyasha! How can you tell me not to cry when you, the only person I've ever really fallen in love with is lying here," she slammed her fist into the ground. "Practically dying!" Inuyasha just looked up at the young miko. A slight blush tinged his cheeks. It only took seconds before Kagome realized what she said; her hands flew to cover her mouth. After a few moments, her hands fell to her sides.

"That's right, I love you Inuyasha, whether you like it or not. And I'm not gonna let you die here all by yourself. Because, know why? I'll tell you why, you're not alone. So, I've pulled one of that witch's arrows out before, and I'll do it again!"

**_Cause now I realize_**  
_**That it's safe outside to come alive  
**__**In my identity**_

Kagome grabbed the arrow. _Please come out. I need Inuyasha to be with me! Just please come out!_

Kagome knew that she was Kikyo's reincarnation, whether she wanted it or not. But since she arrived here, in the feudal era, it felt like she finally grew into her own skin, like she finally learned who she was supposed to be.

"Come on," Kagome pleaded as she gently tugged at the arrow. She felt Inuyasha flinch under her tug. "Sorry." Inuyasha shifted a little. He placed his hand over Kagome's, the one that was gripping the arrow.

"Don't be." He tightened his hold on her hand.

So if you're listening 

"Pull!" Inuyasha instructed. He pulled his and Kagome's hand up.

"Holy ----!" Kagome remarked as the arrow came loose in her hand. Inuyasha sat up.

**_There's still so much to me_**  
_**You haven't seen**_

"Let's go." Kagome started walking away from the God Tree.

"What? No crushing hugs or gushing words?" Inuyasha gasped.

Kagome turned to face him. "Before you make your choice, Inuyasha, I want you to see the real Kagome Higurashi." The hanyou got up and joined Kagome.

"I've already made my choice, but I think it'll be a while yet before I actually tell her."

**_Living in the shadow  
_**_**Of someone else's dream  
**__**Trying to find a hand to hold**_

Kagome smiled at her precious hanyou and took hold of his hand. _At least this one hand is meant to be held._

**_But every touch felt cold to me  
Living in the nightmare  
A never ending sleep  
But now that I am wide awake  
I can finally see  
Don't feel sorry for me  
_ **

_So there it is...Just a Little Invisible has finally come to an end...thanks to all of you who've read this and better still, reviewed, and for those of you who didn't bother to even read...you don't know what you're missing...and know I cut some of the song, but the rest of it didn't fit with the story....By the way, watch for and up and coming story you can add to...started by me! ...xox_


End file.
